Flexible containers in the form of plastic bags or the like are extensively used for many different purposes. One such purpose, which is described as an example herein, is that of bagging garbage, trash, leaves or the like in the home environment. Common experience with plastic bags used in this application establishes that it is exceedingly troublesome, if not virtually impossible, to maintain the opening of the bag in an expanded condition so as to permit efficient loading of the bag. This problem is substantially magnified when one individual attempts to first, hold the opening of the flexible bag in an expanded condition, and second, load the bag while the expanded condition of the opening of the bag is maintained. The relatively large size and flexibility of such bags further magnifies the problem.
Manufacturers of flexible plastic bags have recognized the difficulties attendant in handling flexible plastic bags by encouraging use of the bags as liners, thus necessitating the utilization of a basket or can or other rigid container to receive the bag with the top flexible end portion thereof reversely draped over the top edge of the container so that the rigidity of the container retains the open condition of the bag. This solution, while widely used, has the disadvantage of restricting the versatility of use of the bag as well as reducing the total volume of the bag available for receiving trash or debris. For example, the conventional flexible plastic bag is not of a cylindrical configuration in its fully expanded condition, but of a configuration which more closely approximates a rectangular solid. If such a bag is confined in a cylindrical rigid container, which is the normal condition of use of such bags, the full available volume of the bag cannot be effectively utilized. Still further, whenever such a bag is confined in a rigid container for use in collecting trash, leaves or the like at different locations, it is necessary to carry the container, as well as the bag and collected trash. As the container itself is functioning solely to establish and maintain the expanded shape of the bag, and in the process is not permitting full utilization of such shape, it becomes dead weight which merely further complicates the trash collection chore.
Wall mounting of plastic bags, particularly bags of relatively large size, has not been effectively accomplished to any practical extent. The system utilized to mount a plastic bag must not only be capable of firmly holding the same for filling or emptying, but also should preferably permit efficient opening and closing of the open end periphery of the bag during use of the same.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing problems and effectively permits full volumetric utilization of a conventional plastic bag even in a wall mounted application by providing an expandable container frame or bag opener which can be readily installed in a flexible plastic bag to facilitate convenient filling and transport thereof, and which in combination with a wall mounting bracket can be readily incorporated in the aforementioned wall mounted application.
The invention in its preferred form comprises a pair of identical elongated frame members formed from a lightweight moldable plastic rubberized plastic or semi-hard rubber material. The frame members are hingedly connected at either end so as to lie when configured for storage in a side-by-side relationship. Each frame member intermediate the ends thereof is provided with a living hinge portion which, in conjunction with the interconnecting hinged connections of the frame members permits ready reconfiguration of the frame members into an expandable rectangular shape for use in holding the open end of the plastic bag open. Integral portions of the frame members cooperate when the frame is expanded to hold or lock the frame members in the expanded configuration.
The lightweight and functional characteristics of the frame members permit full and effective utilization of the available volume of a plastic bag, ready manipulation of the opened bag including the expanded frame during filling or emptying of the bag, ready movement of the bag by the user from one filling location to another, and ready incorporation in a wall mounting system.